A Maid and Her Master
by SWtRLF
Summary: What could be better than spending a Valentine's Day with the one you love? Well for one, finally getting to show that special boy just what he's in for now that he's all yours. Not sure if one shot or if I will add on, but knocking off the writing rust and wanted to do something special for Valentine's Day and my favorite game of some time. Enjoy!


_**"Tonight, you're going to listen to my needs..."**_

 _ **"...and I'm not gonna let you be lazy about it."**_

* * *

Sadayo wasn't quite sure how she had let things get this far. She was a teacher! Every year was supposed to be the same thing with little to no variety. Yes she had come upon some harder times in the last few years, but she had been managing in the best way she could and was doing everything in her power to stay afloat. She didn't have time to worry about anything apart from her two jobs and the how she was supposed to balance them.

That was, until this problem child decided to transfer schools and was put into her class rather suddenly.

The boy was nothing special at first, she honestly believed he was going to just turn out like the rumors made him out to be. Unfortunately for her, things would not be that easy or simple for their continued relationship. As the months went on, that problem child found a way to wedge himself into nearly every part of her life, with Kawakami finding it increasingly difficult to deny their bond.

From finding out about her night job with a maid service to being one of her only visitors when she collapsed from being overworked, the boy had always seemed to be in the right place at the right time when it came to helping her out. She had been in a constant state of turmoil when it came to her feelings about him. On the one hand, was she really any better than Kamoshida if she admitted to how she felt about a student? While she wasn't doing anything nearly as horrible as that man, one slip up meant nothing but trouble for the both of them, thanks to the events that had transpired. On the other, she couldn't deny that merely seeing him in class made her day a little bit brighter. Even when he was staring off into space like he did during some of her lectures.

Realizing she had been leaning against him for a few minutes now, Kawakami raised her head and smiled at the boy. He was always so calm and serene, though she could tell by the way his eyes lit up as he looked over her that she wasn't alone in the way she felt. Plus, it was now confirmed that they would no longer be teacher and student. While this meant that she would be losing her daily reminder of that look, she was able to give in to the gnawing sense of need that had been growing over these last few months. There had been so many times that she needed him, relied on him for things. Many times she felt as though the small benefits she gave him during school weren't enough.

Today though, she was going to make up for all of it.

While she had eagerly given in to his requests of their dating, she was much more cautious about any form of sexual relationship between the two of them. Mainly because the thought of being caught still crept up on her every now and then (when it didn't excite her in some strange way), but also... it had been a while. She couldn't really remember the last time she had been involved with a man, let alone sharing such deep feelings with one. Her heart raced, that buzzing mind finally going on silent and letting her feelings take the wheel. Leaning in closely, she kissed the boy's cheek with a small giggle before whispering into his ear.

"Head upstairs and take a seat. I have something special planned for you, _master_..."

She scooted out of the booth, quickly grabbing the bag she had brought along with her, while staring at the boy with a small smirk. He seemed stunned for a second, though quickly followed suit before passing her and taking the stairs two at a time. Kawakami followed him to the base of the steps, watching him go up before slipping into the bathroom.

After waiting what felt like an eternity, Kawakami slowly made her way upstairs. Peeking her head over the floor, she saw the boy sitting on that very familiar couch. She suppressed a small giggle before calling out to him.

"Take off your glasses, close your eyes and cover them upppp!~"

She could see his lips parting into that lovely smile, though he did not fight the orders. His glasses were soon removed, his hands coming up to cover his eyes and block any view he would have of her approach. Making him wait was killing her a bit too but it was going to be worth it. Slowly she crept up the stairs, taking a step at a time as softly as she could. Thankfully she didn't have the usual shoes that went with her outfit, allowing her sneaking to remain silent. Each step towards him was like a revving to her inner engine, her heart pumping like mad. He looked so innocent and yet at the same time, she somehow knew that these inner desires were shared between them. He was a high school student after all, hormones were a killer around that age.

Standing before her boyfriend, her master, she took a slow and deep breath. Her hands reached out and rested over his, before pulling them away to allow him his first look over her.

Kawakami felt her face fill with blood, turning her head to the side a bit as she felt his eyes go over her body. Her hair was up in those cute pigtails, a small lace choker wrapped around her neck. The top of the maid outfit had only one obvious change, the low cut chest cut open and allowing Kawakami's breasts to breathe a bit, no bra to be seen. Her legs had those same thigh high stockings that she had grown used to, her skirt barely managing to cover three to four inches of her legs.

She turned her head back to him, the initial shock of the reveal finally being outplayed by the growing adrenaline of the day she had been waiting for finally coming. She took a deep breath and crawled on top of the boy, her legs straddling his as she sat in his lap, their faces mere inches from one another. He hadn't spoken, his eyes and slightly agape mouth doing all the talking she needed to hear.

"I do sure hope you enjoy my continued services master, as you'll not be getting rid of me very easily..."

Her playful teasing was cut off by the boy finally making a move, his hands coming up quickly and pulling her into a deep, passion filled kiss. Both of them shut their eyes as they embraced, Kawakami dragging her nails down his chest. They had kissed plenty of times before today and like every other time, he had her addicted. His lips were so soft against hers, his breathing opposite in rhythm to her own. He finally pulled away, their foreheads meeting as they hotly panted against one another. His hands moved down her form, caressing every inch of her skin that he could. She shivered under his touch, her breath hitching as she felt the warmth of his palms against her outer thighs.

"I, uhm.. seemed to have forgotten something master..." She teased coyly, her lower body pushing against his. She saw him swallow a bit, the corners of her mouth pulling upwards as she was managing to break through his usual demeanor. Time to lay it on thick.

"S-sorry master, I sure hope you don't mind but... it just gets so hot up here sometimes..." Kawakami cooed as she leaned in, her soft chest pressing against the boy and eventually pushing him back against the couch as her hands tugged at his pants, the sound of buttons and zippers coming undone like music to her ears. She felt like a teenager again, her hands starting to shake slightly from excitement as his hands began to grip her from behind. She looked up for a split second, staring into those burning eyes of his. As she pulled his boxers away, she would feel the warmth of his manhood along her palm, wrapping her fingers around it and starting to slowly stroke.

She watched him intently now, wanting to make sure she did everything she could to make him feel good. Her soft hand slowly slid up and down, her mind starting to slip away into a nagging worry that she was doing something wrong. That was until she heard a soft groan escape his lips, his eyes now half lidded. He was like putty in her hands, her stroke increasing in speed before she raised herself up ever so slightly to start teasing herself with what she had been dreaming of for far too long.

"M-master... I..." she was silenced suddenly, her jaw slacked as she felt that hormone fueled grip of his tug her downwards without warning. After all this time, after such preparation, she was so quickly shown that in the end, he was still her master and was the one in control. Her hands clenched tightly onto his chest, though not nearly as tightly as she was around his member, her hips starting to work their way back and forth. Her master made no further attempts to push deeper, his half lidded gaze never leaving her face as she did her best to work quickly.

The heat in the attic was growing to a boiling point, Kawakami feeling the sweat starting to fall down her chest as she slowly rode her master. She didn't exactly know how much experience he had with women, their shared time getting no further than some really intense kissing and her allowing him to feel her up every now and then. So perhaps she was partially to blame for his reactions to all this teasing, but with that frame of mind Kawakami merely got more excited. She had gone from being nothing but a ball of negativity, to attracting and being in a relationship with one of the most perfect men that she had ever come into contact with.

Before she knew it, her hips were pushing against her master's, grinding against him as she panted out with increasing intensity. He felt so perfect inside her, like he had been made for her. Her mind was melting, fingers starting to intertwine within that crazy head of hair before her and pulling those delicious lips back against her own. The sound of their shared panting was soon overthrown by the rather wet and lewd meeting of their bodies, both of the lovers unable to hold themselves back any further.

Kawakami felt that grip once more along her backside, those hot fingers digging into her as her master began to bite her lips and breathe extra hard. This time though, she was in control. She knew what was about to happen and wanted nothing more. She broke their sloppy kiss, letting out a sensual groan and let her needs spill out.

"Don't hold back Master, just let loose..."

His soft but sudden cry made her heart skip a beat, instantly knowing that she had done her job perfectly. Adding to this was a great deal of warmth filling her, Kawakami pushing herself down all the way and sitting on her master's lap as she let him get out all those pent up desires for the first time in their relationship. She watched his head lay back, his panting worse than before as the heat and exhaustion began to catch up with him. The maid smiled to herself, admiring him as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'd ask you if you were satisfied Master, but I think that would be a bit redundant, no?"

Between his heavy breathing, his lips would curl into a smile, before a nod was given in response. His hands would make their way up to her back and bring her closer, her head resting against his chest to let her feel and hear that pumping heart.

"Every beat is for you, Sadayo. You've stolen this heart and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Kawakami felt like her cheeks were on fire, the boy quickly reminding her of just how much of an effect his words had on her. She playfully smacked at his chest, shaking her head, but holding herself against him just a little longer before responding in a rather commanding tone.

"Just so you know, you're not done. As great as you were there Master, you've got no idea how long I've been waiting for this."

She lifted her head off of him, licking her lips with a much more confident look in her eye now.

"Our night has just begun."


End file.
